


The Prince of the Hanging Gardens

by cygnette



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: AU, Cinnamon Roll Ann Walker (1803-1854), Dapper Anne Lister, F/F, Romance, Some Fluff, anne lister is a moody little shit, executive Anne Lister, sort of a song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnette/pseuds/cygnette
Summary: inspired by a Beatenberg song of the same name. Likely a series of sketches in some vague chronology. (subject to change, though).Anne Lister returns to Halifax after years of wandering fail to heal her broken heart.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wish me luck--fiction writing is not my strong suit. As I have no "plan" for this work, feel free to make suggestions or requests :) I also don't know why this is showing up like a oneshot--this will be a multichapter fic.

Anne Lister--venture capitalist, entrepreneur, and very expensive consultant--was not planning on staying long; she never did. In fact, she was not planning on coming at all. She had just given a talk at Istanbul University and was hoping to see Izmir and Cappadocia before her next stretch at the London office. But, alas, Marian had called and it was apparently urgent. Anne had already scheduled a visit for her aunt’s birthday, as she did every year and Marian could be dramatic, but there was something disconcerting about the way Marian had very calmly relayed the numerous problems that had grown too unmanageable to be resolved at a later date. Aunt Anne had also taken a fall and had to be taken to the hospital. So Anne located a bench near the lecture hall and booked a flight back to Halifax for that evening. Izmir and Cappadocia would have to wait a little longer.

And now she was crammed in a coach seat in a plane that smelled vaguely like urine and styrofoam. She would see Aunt Anne. Get her affairs in order. And then... _Whither shall I sail?_

Anne smirked to herself and gave herself over to dreams and future plans for the remainder of the flight.


	2. Arrivals

Luckily, Anne didn’t tell Marian exactly _when_ she’d arrive. In fact, she may have forgotten to mention she’d bought a ticket home at all. Small mercies. If Marian wasn’t expecting her, then _technically_ she couldn’t be running late.

By the time she reached Halifax, Anne was grumpy, overtired, and in dire need of a shower. Her flight from Turkey arrived in Manchester at 3am, which was too late for the train. No Ubers either. So Anne waited. First on a bench, then at the airport Starbucks, then on another bench, until, finally, the trains started running. 

Anne realized a little too late that she hadn’t thought to check whether her aunt was home from the hospital, but she had managed to get to Shibden before noon, which was itself a victory. She dragged her bags up the drive and knocked loudly at the front door, ignoring the perfectly good doorbell, as Marian loved reminding her.

Luckily, Anne didn’t tell Marian exactly when she’d arrive. In fact, she may have forgotten to mention she’d bought a ticket home at all. Small blessings.

“Oh, look who the cat dragged in.”

“Hello, Marian” Anne replied dryly, shoving Marian aside and making for the stairs to her aunt’s room. Classic Anne, Marian scoffed at Anne's abandoned luggage, which had toppled into a chaotic heap on the front step. Anne, meanwhile, had reached her Aunt’s room and breathed a massive sigh of relief when she saw her dozing on top of the covers with her foot elevated on a pillow--and very much _not_ in the hospital. Aunt Anne lifted her head at the sound of a knock on the doorframe and looked baffled to see that it was her other, ever-absent niece striding across the threshold in a wrinkled suit, grinning broadly. 

“Anne? What are you doing back?” Aunt Anne blinked a couple times, still not altogether sure that this wasn’t a tylenol induced delusion, but evidently very happy to see her.

“Hello, Aunt” Anne chimed jauntily, dropping her blazer at the foot of the bed, ignoring her aunt’s consternation.

 _There must be something amiss_ , the elder Anne Lister mused. After all, why would Anne be back at Shibden any earlier than necessary? “Has something happened?” Aunt Anne asked, without concealing her concern. Anne’s rakish grin dissolved when saw her aunt's worry.

“I’m sorry?”

“We weren’t expecting you for another six weeks.” Aunt Anne explained. She patted the bedspread next to her and Anne obliged her, stretching her legs luxuriantly.

“Marian called me and said you had to be taken to the hospital, so I was worried.”

“Oh yes, I took a bit of a fall last week. I don’t know what all the fuss was about.” Anne looked at her dubiously.

“She said you were there overnight.” Aunt Anne rolled her eyes.

“Heaven knows why, probably just to avoid liability or to get more money from insurance,” Anne glared at her Aunt’s offhanded treatment of her own health. Aunt Anne scoffed and patted her niece’s trouser-clad leg affectionately “Anyway, I’m very happy to see you. How long will you be here for?” Anne pursed her lips thoughtfully. 

“Mm, Not sure. Marian also mentioned some urgent business with the estate. I’ll talk to our Halifax broker and my attorney as soon as possible and get it sorted.” 

“Always business with you, Anne” Aunt Anne sighed. “What’s this?” she gestured at the duty free bag still clutched in Anne’s left hand.

“Erm, courtesy of the airport” Anne pulled out a large, elegantly wrapped package and held it out for her aunt to look at. “Just a little souvenir--I wasn’t sure if you were back at home or at the hospital and I didn’t want to waste time picking something up before seeing you.” Her aunt took it and turned it over in her hands. “It’s a selection of Turkish sweets” Anne turned the box over to the side where the explanation of the contents of the tin would be, but forgot that she had had it gift wrapped. "This is where the--you'll have to trust me, I suppose." 

“This is lovely. Thank you.” Aunt Anne took the box for a moment, admiring the wrapping and playfully holding it up to her ear and giving it a litle shake before handing it back to Anne, who put it on the bedside table.

“So…” Anne swallowed. “Are you...feeling alright?” Anne tilted her head towards her aunt’s injured ankle. Her Aunt took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, bringing the anxious woman back to earth.

“Just fine. The hospital was awful and we have to watch for infection as it heals.” The younger woman’s brows wrinkled. “It hurts a bit. But I’m just fine.” She gave her niece's hand another squeeze, as if to prove through the strength of her grip that she was perfectly alright. “And very happy to see you” She kissed her chosen daughter’s forehead. “Now go get washed up, you smell like airplane.” Anne smiled, the cloud of worry falling away.

She picked up the box and her blazer and headed downstairs. On her way to retrieve her luggage, Anne encountered a very pissed-off Marian standing at the doorway with her arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. “I brought in your things...That you left outside to be stolen or otherwise,” she sniffed, then walked into another room.

“Thank you Marian”, Anne replied curtly to the empty room and handily took the massive hardsider in one arm, her hand luggage in the other and was about to alight the stairs, when the front doorbell rang. 

“Thank you Marian”, Anne replied curtly, handily picking up the massive hardsider with one arm, her hand luggage with the other and was about to alight the stairs, when the front doorbell rang. Marian cleared her throat and motioned at the door. Anne was about call for Marian--after all, she was exhausted and had to unpack. The doorbell rang again. Anne looked at her luggage, at the empty room, then at the door, groaned...and set her bags down. 

* * *

Ann Walker stood outside the door, clutching a very prettily wrapped gift basket like her life depended upon it. She was about to ring the doorbell a third time, but then the door suddenly swung open to reveal a very grumpy looking Anne Lister.

“Not interested.”

“What?”

“Whatever it is you’re going to try selling to me.”

“But—“ 

“ _Not_.”

“I’m not—“

“ _Interested_!”

“Selling anything” Ann meekly trailed off. Anne began to close the door when Marian grabbed the handle from her hands. 

“Oh hello, Ann. We weren’t expecting you 

“I--I can come back another time.”

“Anne! That’s Ann Walker you’re scowling at!” Marian growled and shooed Anne away from the door. “Ann, please come in. I’m sorry my _sister_ here is being so surly”

“Oh..no it’s alright, It’s not like...this wasn’t an expected visit—“ 

“Ann.”

“I really can come back another time.”

“Ann,” Marian said again, more firmly. “Please, come in. My aunt would love to see you and that basket looks wonderful. 

Ann smiled shyly and stepped inside. 

There were a few loud thuds on the upper level. Marian sighed, then turned to a very confused looking Ann. “Miss Grumpypants flew in this morning.” 

It took Ann a moment to figure out that Marian was talking about Anne. “Oh” Ann looked down and fiddled with one of the ribbons decorating the basket. Marian smiled sympathetically and ushered Ann into the foyer. 

“Come in, I’ll put the kettle on and you go see my Aunt. It’s up the stairs, two doors down, right side. The door should be open.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love ! So much serotonin from the kudos n comments, even from just that little blurb. Also FYI I feel like the arc I’m working with is pretty similar to / is going to have elements of the first season !


End file.
